


The Beauty And The Beast

by NogitsuneStiles



Series: Peter/Lydia (Pydia) [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Hand Jobs, Happy Ending, Happy Peter, Making Out, Motherhood, Pregnant Lydia, Quality Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:26:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NogitsuneStiles/pseuds/NogitsuneStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter has become a stay-at-home dad so Lydia can fully concentrate on her career. Pregnant with their third child and her imminent promotion Lydia has her hands quite full already, but not full enough to make sure her husband gets some quality time with her alone...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Beauty And The Beast

"... and then she knew that her love had indeed changed the Beast for the better..."

Carefully Peter closed the children's book, kissed his two precious toddlers good night and left the room silently. 

He smiled as he encountered his wife, sitting next to the door outside in the hallway.

"Hey... what are you doing here? I thought you were working late tonight..."

Lydia smiled at him happily. 

"I was listening... I wanted to see you so badly, I'll take the extra shift tomorrow night..."

She got up, took her high heels and her briefcase and went downstairs to the living room with him.

She had brought home a bottle of red wine and some pizza for them and set them on the coffee table. 

"Gosh, I haven't had wine in so long...", Peter sighed happily. Lydia took of her blazer, revealing her baby bump that was beginning to show more and more. She smiled. "Five months, exactly..."

"I thought it was time you get to relax a little... treat yourself..."

She poured him a glass of wine, filled her own glass with passion fruit juice. One of her biggest pregnancy cravings.

Peter sat down next to her, gave her a kiss.

"God, sweetheart, how much more perfect could you be..."

Lydia laughed softly, but her smile was still sad and worried.

"I hope you can still say that when the baby's arrived... my body won't exactly look like it did when I was seventeen anymore..."

Peter frowned.

"You're kidding, right? You've always been beautiful, and now you're even prettier... of course it's incredible that your boobs get all big and full..."

Lydia laughed. Of course he liked _that_ aspect of her being pregnant.

"... but even if they won't be anymore they'll be the most exciting pair of boobs I've ever seen... I love every single stretch mark on your body..."

He grinned happily. 

"It makes you look like a proud tigress that has blessed me with two healthy and beautiful children..."

Gently he put his hand on her belly, feeling their child kicking slightly.

"...and our third little pup is already on the way..."

Lydia snifed, laughed as she whiped tears from the corners of her eyes.

"You can't say such cheesy and beautiful things to me, my hormones are going crazy again...!"

He chuckled, kissed her lovingly. 

"I'm sorry, sweetheart... but trust me... you will _always_ be beautiful to me..."

Lydia laughed as she cried even more, pushed a piece of pizza into his mouth to silence him.

"Okay, shut up, you're ruining my make up...!"

Peter chuckled happily and ate his pizza, turned on the TV and simply enjoyed being with his wife - just sitting there on the sofa with her, eating pizza and drinking wine, tasting her favourite juice on her lips when they kissed.

"Mwad are you doin...?", he asked after a while, his mouth full of pizza, as he felt Lydia's hand slide over his thigh more firmly.

"There's another reason why I came home early...", she whispered softly into his ear, kissing his neck, causing shivers running down his spine. 27 or 17, pregnant or not pregnant, she could still turn him on as easily as a light switch.

Peter gulped down his pizza.

"There is...?"

"Mhm..."

Peter closed his eyes, moaned softly as he felt her hand between his legs. She opened his zip, her fingers sliding underneath his underwear, wrapping around his member.

"Oh God... Lydia..."

He pulled her closer, kissed her lovingly, but longingly. Between Lydia's job as an upcoming CEO and him taking care of Thomas and Sophia, they barely got any time just for the two of them. And if they did, they were too tired to do anything but kiss each other good night.

Peter opened her blouse, caressing her full, beautiful breasts, loved feeling her little erotic whimpers on his lips as he gripped them a bit more firmly. 

Her hand around him started to move, more quickly, harder, made his mind go blank, every single nerve of his body focused on his wife.

"I'm afraid I won't last long...", he chuckled breathlessly, moaning, his other hand gripping her butt cheek underneath her expensive skirt.

"That's okay... as long as you enjoy it...", she murmured softly between kisses, quickening her pace, feeling Peter lose himself in his lust, his claws gently scratching over her skin.

His moaning and panting became more rapid, his muscles clenching uncontrollably, his voice barely audible, but she could still hear him silently scream her name as he came all over her hand and his shirt.

Lydia kissed him softly, slowed down, watched him lovingly. She had missed this, missed him, him scratching her passionately and apologising afterwards for days, him moaning her name, taking control. 

She definitely had to reduce her schedule as soon as she had finally reached the top...

"God... you are... the best woman... and wife... I could have ever asked for..."

She giggled as he looked at her.

"Your eyes are still glowing..."

"That's your fault...!", he laughed, gave her a long, passionate kiss.

"Thank you, sweetheart..."

"You're welcome..."

Lydia burried her face in the crook of his neck, smiling happily. There had been so much trouble and so much pain in both of their lives, and now it was simply perfect.

"Daddy?"

Lydia looked up as she heard her daughter. Sophia was probably sitting at the edge of the stairs again, waiting at the safety barrier. 

"Daddy, I can'd sleeeeb!"

Lydia laughed softly, buttoned up her blouse. 

"I guess the rest will have to wait until later..."

"T-The rest-?", Peter asked, his cheeks blushing slightly, as he closed his trousers.

"Of course..."

Lydia winked, cleaned her hands.

"I'm not done with you yet..."

She pressed a soft kiss to his lips. 

"I'll go put her to bed..."

She stood up and crossed the room.

"Really? Sweetheart, you've been working all day, you should get some rest..."

"So have you...", Lydia smiled gently. "And you'll better be eating that pizza when I get back..."

Peter leaned back, sighed happily as he ate another piece of pizza, heard his daughter laugh with glee as she saw her mother.

The Beauty had, indeed, changed the Beast for the better.


End file.
